


自由的星星

by kashikasann



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashikasann/pseuds/kashikasann
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 4





	自由的星星

01.

隐藏Omega的身份，没有比让同龄队友打标记更安全的方式了。

社会永远偏向于更强势的群体，金厉旭虽然多次怨恨过自己这个Omega的身份，但又不得不由衷地感谢老天赏赐他清亮的嗓音。正是因为难得的嗓音，让他摆脱了同龄Omega们生育机器的家庭地位。

即使是隐藏身份地进行活动，但对于金厉旭来说已经是难得的自由新鲜空气。

02.

烧酒与软糖是个奇妙的组合。

近乎无味与过度甜腻的融合是旁人闻不出，也幻想不出的存在。

信息素的辛辣与回甘只有两位当事人才能体会得到。

十几年的爱豆生活，一起伪装成精致的唱跳Beta，也要肩负着当大众理想伴侣的任务。注定着他们不能谈到“爱”这个字。

职业，六种性别，社会舆论，生育政策的频频改革，让爱这个字太过于奢侈。

两个未分化时期的少年在寒冷的人生独桥上互相取暖，分化后的按时标记仿佛理所应当地存在。

长期的标记与共情难免暗生情愫，毕竟是个只能被一个Alpha标记的Omega。但每当金厉旭看见曺圭贤约着一大帮Alpha一起喝酒说浑话，他又觉得曺圭贤和其他的自大Alpha没什么两样。

不是不喜爱人类幼崽，也不是不向往美好的家庭。只是见到了社会上太多Omega的种种遭遇，让金厉旭决定封锁自己的内心，一定不要随意尝试付出真心，Omega的容错率实在是太低太低了。

作为床伴的曺圭贤经常让金厉旭苦不堪言，也许是Alpha从来没有体验过体力差这个问题。当回归期与发情期赶到一起的时候，每一场打歌舞台小软糖都是尽自己最大的努力发抖着跳完舞的。

还好，最近曺圭贤越来越忙了。

03.

灯光与喧闹过后，金厉旭揉了揉酸痛地小腿，往宾馆里自己的房间走去。

公司安排的三连演唱会才刚刚开完两场，已经让Omega身体非常吃不消了，金厉旭决定得叫一顿夜宵来安慰一下自己。

门刚关到一半，就见到曺圭贤一只手将门撑开，另一只手还提着粉丝送的一堆礼物袋子。

“你帮我整理一下这些”曺圭贤深吸了一口屋子里浓郁的糖果香气，走了进来并随手关上了门。

金厉旭当然知道曺圭贤不擅长整理这个毛病，只能认命地蹲在地上开始挑挑拣拣，把礼物都分类好，整齐地放进袋子中，小的礼物袋子也装进大袋子里。

小小只的身影在地上缩成一团，Alpha顺从着自己的本能将自己的Omega从地上提了起来。

宾馆的房间并不大，曺圭贤坐在床的一角，按着金厉旭让他面对面地坐在自己的腿上。不知是不是Alpha信息素地挑逗的原因，金厉旭只觉得手脚发软，房间的温度升高。

金厉旭的脚尖勉强能踮到地毯上，但手不知道放在哪里合适，只能别别扭扭地捏着曺圭贤的手臂，抬起头来想冒出几句话来保护自己。曺圭贤却早就对小软糖脸红扑扑地样子起了坏心思，才被水光荡漾的猫猫眼看了一眼，就低头堵住了想要发声的双唇。

小软糖的颈后被大手牢牢地扣住，那只大手的拇指还在作恶式地在腺体上划来划去。

小小的口腔里任由Alpha的舌头长驱直入，曺圭贤一寸一寸地舔舐金厉旭的每一颗贝齿，如同狮子在巡视自己的领土，也像一个小孩在吮吸着挚爱的糖果。

衬衫的扣子早已被作恶的曺圭贤一颗一颗地解开，裤带也在不知不觉中无影无踪。来不及下咽的涎液顺着金厉旭的下巴流过被迫仰起的脖子，Omega被刺激得下身早已湿糯一片。金厉旭有些恼怒地睁开眼，却盯着曺圭贤紧闭的眼睛与眼下的小痣发起了呆。

“走神可不是什么好习惯呢” 小痣的主人突然睁开了眼睛，逮住了偷看他的小软糖“你不是还觉得我的口水很好吃来着吗？”。

金厉旭觉得有些丢了面子，索性一头扎入曺圭贤的怀里逃避现实。

Alpha觉得耍小性子的Omega实在是好笑，忍不住掂了掂大腿上的金厉旭。轻车熟路地按压了床头柜上的乳液，一根手指刺入面对面坐在自己身上的金厉旭体内。

“呀，你个坏家伙，明天还要演唱会呢” 缩在曺圭贤怀里装鸵鸟的小糖果才意识到今天注定跑不掉了，不得不放软语气向Alpha请求 “轻一点儿，快一点儿好吗，明天还要演唱会...”。

还在一点一点扩张地曺圭贤早就耗尽了耐心，胡乱地答应着，却分开自己的大腿，顺带着将小软糖掰得更开。

04.

“嗯...圭圭...不要这样...还有粉丝住在这个宾馆里，会被听到的”低头看着自己被红着眼睛的Alpha一点一点儿地熨开褶皱，包容粗硬。呻吟都到了嘴边，金厉旭还在死死地咬住嘴唇向曺圭贤提要求。

无法尽兴的曺圭贤实在是没有办法，只能整根拔出。将Omega扔到软软的床垫上，走到礼物单袋子旁边摸索着什么。

还没等到金厉旭撑起身子抬头去看，小小的嘴里就被强行塞入了一团柔软。

“粉丝做的应援毛巾，上面还写着Kyuwook呢”曺圭贤拉开小软糖无力的双腿，将热源强硬地挤入窄小的穴口。

大张的双腿找不到支点，闷哼被毛巾全部堵住，金厉旭的感官全部凝聚到了一起，下面紧紧含着肉根的刺激让小软糖睫毛挂满了水珠。

十几年的固定伴侣，曺圭贤对小软糖身体的每一部分了如指掌。

将小软糖双腿扛上Alpha宽阔的肩膀，使得更深地进入。一次次地插入故意碾过Omega的敏感处，却又不给个痛快。

金厉旭的锁骨下面被吮咬出了带有占有意味的吻痕后，目标变更为还未被攻占的乳粒。曺圭贤用虎牙轻咬住果实，向上拉扯。

小软糖为了减轻胸前的疼痛，只能偷偷缩着肩膀回避。被堵住的小嘴只能发出呜咽地轻哼，却成为了曺圭贤酒香逾烈的催化剂，换来了更卖力的轻嘬与啃噬，肿胀的果实上折射着淫悱的亮光。

只剩个头部的抽出后，又是深入尽头的没入。

金厉旭想哭着求这人轻一些，但体型与力量的差异被曺圭贤按得死死地，只能不许逃避地全盘接受。

毫不讲理地捣弄进了最深处的柔嫩，小软糖发现了对方有要进入生殖腔的意图的时候已经顾不上嘴里的毛巾，手脚并用着想逃离曺圭贤。

却被一个狠狠地插入成了结，曺圭贤禁锢住想逃跑的小软糖，让浓浓的液体填满Omega的生殖腔。曺圭贤撑着双臂从上面俯视着金厉旭，看着小软糖被滚烫浇入时的惊慌失措与恼怒万分。

05.

空气里充满占有欲的凌烈酒气混着一丝丝的甜味儿像是在宣告刚才激烈的战况。

“你太过分了！你知道现在不允许Omega私自购买避孕药了吗？我要是怀孕了怎么办”刚被取下毛巾的金厉旭就开始控诉Alpha的暴行。

“有孩子就生呗，你又不是养不起它，我也不是养不起它” 曺圭贤倒是有道理得很，刚刚发泄完让他的心情很不错，缓缓抽出之后还摸了摸小软糖的肚子。

金厉旭被曺圭贤的这种态度气到爆炸，演唱会加激烈性事耗尽了全部的体力，却挣扎着爬起来对曺圭贤怒目而视 “打歌怎么办？团队怎么办？我以后怎么办？”

“你再瘦一点儿的话怀孕打歌是看不出来的，最多粉丝当你长小肚子了” 曺圭贤反而振振有词地开始给金厉旭洗脑 “你别再当爱豆了也行，反正我现在工作这么多，你就在家里做饭收拾屋子就行”。

小软糖张了张嘴，一千句话就在嗓子边上，但他知道说出来对Alpha来说都是放屁一样的存在。

金厉旭自嘲地笑了一笑，冷眼地看着曺圭贤慢慢穿好衣服准备离开自己的房间。

“灵九也要早点儿睡哦，明天还有第三场演唱会呢”粗线条的Alpha不觉得自己哪里不对，反而觉得自己是个体贴的伴侣，站在门口和小软糖说晚安。

金厉旭翻了个身，不再看门口的石头Alpha了，强迫自己盯着窗外的星星快速进入睡眠。只有这样才能补充体力，来应对下一场演唱会。

繁星闪烁的夜晚，只是控制不住的眼泪打湿了枕头。


End file.
